


Feels Like Home

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Finally… He was safe.He was home.





	Feels Like Home

Bendy stared up at the night sky, his eyes tired and yet… so very, very happy.

Henry saved him.

Henry saved them all.

Fisting the green grass underneath his gloved hands, he felt the inky tears form. He didn’t stop them. They were tears of happiness. The smile on his face had not been so genuine in many, many years.

The stars were bright above him, little patterns hidden up there in the sky amongst them.

They were beautiful.

His breath hitched in his nonexistent throat. A weak, broken laugh escaped him. At first, it was just a huff of air. Then, it evolved into a soft chuckle. Eventually, he was laughing so hard that no noise was escaping him, curled up on his side with his arms around his stomach, tears rolling freely along his white face.

Joey wasn’t there to hurt him anymore.

The man wasn’t there to hurt any of them.

Bendy was finally free… They all were.

And damn it all if it didn’t feel fucking _fantastic_.

The grass tickled his cheek gingerly, the green color vibrant despite the darkness of the outside. It felt so strange… Bendy didn’t know how to describe it… It felt as though it could cut you but didn’t… And the texture was… rubbery? He was sure that wasn’t the right word to use, but he couldn’t think of anything that would justify it, really.

“Bendy?”

The little devil glanced up shakily, his smile growing at the sight of Henry. He was old, but he was also fit, a model of health. He looked younger than he was, though the grays in his hair were hard to hide. Wearing a white button up and brown suspenders, he looked as ordinary as ordinary could be.

“Is something the matter?”

Bendy sat up, sniffling softly as he shook his head, beaming brightly at the man. His face was stained with tears. “Nothing… I’m just… Golly gee, I just… I’m so happy, Henry. After everything that happened to me, to us… I haven’t been this happy in so long.” He stood, opening his arms up for Henry to lift him.

Henry did, holding the little thing in his arms.

“You didn’t deserve to go through any of that,” the man told him softly in a soothing voice. “None of you did. If I could have only one wish-.”

Bendy placed a finger to his lips and laid his head against his shoulder. “Now, hush. You had no way of knowing what happened to us…”

“If I had gone back-.”

“For what reason? Joey fired you. You had no reason to go back there after you cleared out your work station.”

Henry sighed. Bendy had made a good point. “I still feel bad about not coming sooner.”

Bendy chuckled softly against him and yawned softly.

“Can I sleep outside? It’s real pretty out…” he asked quietly.

“It’s supposed to rain in the morning, so no.”

“There isn’t a cloud in the sky.”

“Maybe not now, but there will be. Come on. Let’s carry you inside.”

Bendy was out like a light, curled up in the man’s arms.

Finally… He was safe.

He was home.


End file.
